Falling Away
by WanderingGhost
Summary: Gren found someone who became his good friend, and they have a lot in common to talk about, and to help recover from the blows of the past. AU,contains OCs, but no Marysues. Please comment if you read it. Based on an RP with a friend of mine:ShootingStars
1. Die With Your Boots On

**AUTHOR'S NOTE THINGIE: NO, i do NOT own Cowboy Bebop's universe, nor the characters therein. I do own my OC, and some of the story's idea. The other part of the OCs and ideas are belong to Sireg. Yep, the story is based on a Roleplay game i play with her, and i would like to settle this: In the Rp, Oliver and Gren are got close to eachother, but they are just FRIENDS. Close friends though, but nothing more. So no worries all you Anti-Marysues! (I'm one of the anti-marysue club myself anyway. XD ) The lyric quotes aren't mine either, unless i tell otherwise. "Die with your boots on" belongs to Iron Maiden, "Spread your wings" belongs to Queen. And one last note about the story: If you read it, please review. It's not that big deal leaving some words on someone's work if you have struggled yourself over it, ne:) I will reply. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FALLING AWAY... **

**Chapter 1: Die with your boots on…**

"…_No point asking what's the game…No point asking who's to blame_

_If you gonna die, die with your boots on…"_

- I swear I pack my bags, and leave this lousy town…

Gren didn't answer, he was busy staring at his tea, and gathering his thoughts. His conversation partner sighed, and repeated the sentence. The blue-haired finally raised his head, and blinked a few times.

- Excuse me… I wasn't pay attention…

- I. Said. I. Wanna. Leave. As. Soon. As. Possible. – Oliver replied. He was getting frustrated from the cold and boredom. It was three moths ago since they left Callisto, and ended up on Tijuana. They were traveling from town to town, to get rid of the bounty hunters, who were after the nice amount of woolongs on Grencia's head, and to avoid being bored to death…

- But where do you want to go? – The older man asked. – We've been everywhere… we spent some time on each planet of this frickin' solar system…

- At least we should find something to occupy us… You know, I'm kinda annoying after a while if I must sit on me arse for this effin long…

Gren nodded.

- Yep…

- Hm? What was that?

- Sign of agreement…

- For what? We should leave, or I'm annoying?

- Both.

And with that, they stood up from the table and left the small bar they sat in for a drink.

- "Spread your wings and fly away…Fly away…Far away… Spread your little wings and fly away, fly away far away… "

Oliver was singing for the whole trip. Gren didn't mind, in fact he liked the other's voice, the thing that bothered him was that his partner was singing this one song for half day long now.

He found himself humming the tunes of "Goodnight Julia", just for avoid his ears to hear the other's singing.

- You lied…

The blue haired stopped humming, and turned around from the pilot's seat. His face was a bit confused.

- You told me you can't sing. – Oliver explained his sentence. – That was a lie. You can sing. And you do it well.

Gren smiled and shook his head. At least they were both humming the same tune this time, and it wasn't "Spread your wings".

The Space Lion landed on the top of a motel near the edge of the town.

- Where are we? – The younger one asked indifferently.

- Somewhere we will spend the night, and will buy some fuel.

- Oh.

They jumped out from the pod, and walked down into the building. Inside a lot of people gathered, and the air was filled with smoke. Gren started to cough immediately. Somehow they managed to rent a room, and bought some food and fuel for the pod. A bit later they were laying on the bed, Gren was half asleep; Oliver was staring at the ceiling.

- Hey…

- Hm?

- I wanted to ask something from you…

- If you'll ask that I'm asleep already again, I will kick you around…

Oliver chuckled. He was playing this stupid game once, and Gren was still grumpy because of it.

- No, no silly games this time. I wanted to ask about that meeting of yours with your err…- what shall I say… - ex-lover?

Gren raised his head and opened his sad blue eyes.

- What do you want to know?

- Did you succeed? Now you know why did he frame you? Or if he did it by his own will?

The sapphire eyes turned away from the youngster, and were staring at the wall, like it was kind of a mirror to the painful memory…

- Yes, I succeeded… And the reality is quite painful, if you know what I mean.

He felt the touch of the other's hand on his shoulder.

- I'm so sorry…

- Why? You don't have anything to do with it…

- I feel sorry for you, Niisan. You love him…But he doesn't love you. And I know how it feels, believe me.

They fell in silence, and remained that way for a long time, before the younger one spoke again.

- Have nice dreams… I'm off to sleep…

- Yea…Night.

Gren turned around, but he couldn't fall asleep for a long time.

So no wonder he was a bit grumpy next morning.

- When will you wake up? – Oliver poked the ball of blankets, which supposed to be Gren's hideout from the daylight. He was lost under the sheets, only his ponytail was visible.

Oliver pulled it, but the only answer he got was some muttered curses, and a thin hand reaching out, and pulling the ponytail under the blanket.

- Anyway. I'm going to the bathroom, and after that I go and catch something for breakfast… I hope you will poke your nice little nose out from the bed until I finish…

The other muttered something, but Oliver didn't understand it clearly…Only a few words, which was connected to his "dear mother". He laughed out loud, and slapped the ball, where he thought his friend's back was, and left for taking a bath.

A bit later he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

- Wha?

- 'Ts me…

He slid down under the giant amount of bubbles, and shouted out.

- Come in…I didn't lock the door.

So the door opened, and he faced a sleepy Gren, covered only in a sheet.

- Time for the next shift… - he said. Oliver smiled, and shook his head.

- Okay, okay… Just wait until I get out.

The other nodded and turned around.

- Not if you could show anything new… OW!

Oliver chuckled, and dropped the towel, which he used to slap the other with. They were both different a little bit from other people, and they found the fact, that they are the same in this way funny and sad at the same time.

- Turn back… I have my clothes on.

Gren turned back, and stepped inside the water, waiting for the other to leave the bathroom.

- I go and get something for breakfast. – Oliver said. – I will knock when I came back.

The other nodded, and threw the sheet out when the younger left.

- Finally… - he sighed. He liked the younger one very muchly, but he just needed his solitude. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. The water wasn't so hot, it cooled a little bit since he sat in it, but he didn't care. He was thinking of that day, when he met again with Vicious, and when everything went terribly wrong. He almost died that day, and still couldn't believe that he survived that fall. He didn't realize that he fell asleep again… And was dreaming of a long lost day… When they were together, and he was happy, defying the fact that a war was going on around him.

Oliver returned after a half hour, and found their room a bit too silent… He put down the plastic bags that he was carrying, and immediately went to the bathroom. His heart was beating like a drum, when he saw the still body in the water, but then he saw that Gren's chest is moving as he breathes. He sighed from relief, and stepped closer to his friend.

- Hey, Sleeping beauty… Wake up! – he poked the other's nose. The blue eyes opened slowly, and then their owner sprung up.

- Dang! Why didn't you knock?

- I did…But you were sleeping like dead, so you didn't answer, and I …

He hesitated. Is it a good thing if he tells him, that he was worried about him? He decided to do it.

- … I was scared to death… I thought that you… - his voice cracked. The other stared at him suspiciously for a moment, but then burst out laughing.

- Oh my… You're so nice… Don't worry, I won't die yet.

He reached out, and caressed the younger one's face. He told him that he is ill, and the sickness is incurable. So the younger man was worrying about him since. He thought that it's nice from him, but it disturbed him too. He decided to get out from the cold water, and he took his clothes on.

- Don't know what happened to me, but I sleep a bit too much lately. – He said. Oliver nodded, and walked out from the bathroom, to dig out the food he brought from the plastic bags.

- Oooo…what have we got? – Gren leaned over the other's back, watching as he stirred some food-like mixture in a bowl.

- They said it will be chicken-soup when I can finally manage to warm it up, and mix with the noodles and the spice.

- It looks like it's alive...

Oliver laughed, and started to sing a silly song about some weird things in the fridge.

Gren was listening to the falsetto singing for a while, but then he decided to go back to the bedroom. He started to pack their bags again, for leaving.

- Wonder when will we stop… - he asked.

- Hm? – Oliver stopped singing and walked in from the tiny kitchen. – What did you say, Niisan?

- I was wondering where do we go from here…

- I don't know either… You know what? Let's leave it to time… We will find out something.

They settled that, and ate their late breakfast. After a half hour, they were sitting in the Space Lion again, watching the winter sky turning to dark.

- I hate twilight… - Oliver muttered. – It reminds me of demise… Of the end of something.

Gren wondered why the other said that. He looked out from the window too, and for a moment, he forgot everything. It was a long time ago, when he last watched a sunset.

- I think it's beautiful… In a bittersweet way.

- Just like you…

The older man turned back and left the sight of the setting sun. They fell in silence for the rest of the journey. Finally they decided to turn the autopilot on, and sleep. At least Gren tried to avoid conversation with the younger man. His last sentence confused him very muchly. He was thinking on the deeper meaning of the twilight-demise pairing, and found that the kid was right in some way. But still, he was bothered about the last sentence. "It's beautifully bittersweet…Just like you.." He heard the other stirring behind him, and giving a deep sigh, like a sign of relief when some uncomfortable thing is over. He didn't know what was he afraid of, but he suddenly felt uncomfortable when the younger was around. He finally realized why. The other's look on his face, his eyes… His soft touch when he patted his shoulder, or hugged him.

"You can't be… Please if any god exist in the universe, don't let it be…"

They landed in a small town, half world away from the other before. The weather was too warm here, and they left their coats behind in the pod.

- We're getting low on "resources" if you know what I mean… - Gren told his companion when they sat down to eat something.

- Hmm… I wonder what we shall do… Find a job?

The blue-haired nodded, it wasn't a bad idea.

- Both of us are musicians… I wonder if there are any clubs that hire us…

Oliver was staring at the cloudless blue sky, and then he turned his head to the other.

- Okay, but we're not the same style… I never heard of alter-rock-jazz before.

They laughed.

- Maybe we should invent it. – Gren chuckled - … God that would be awful…

- Yeah… But I wonder how you look like in a spiked suit.

- Funny. Or rather weird. Not my style, you know.

- We should find it out, really. – The younger laughed. Gren took his coat, and slapped him with it.

- Ow…

- See? That happens when you make me angry. Don't do it again. – He waved a finger on the younger one.

- Sorry, Niisan. – Oliver said, but stuck out his tongue when Grencia turned around.

Later they found a place where they could stay and work. But unfortunately, only Gren could stay as a musician.

- Dang. I hate being a waiter… - Oliver grunted when they finally got to go. - … And that moron groped me… I swear I break some bones tonight, and they won't be mine.

- Calm down already… It's over.

- Yeah…for a day. Tomorrow it will start over again.

- Can you show me which idiot was that?

- Why?

- I have a gun, you know.

He finally stopped grumbling, and looked at the older man with surprise.

- Are you…Are you going to shoot him?

Gren laughed. He wasn't serious about the gun. Not if he didn't have one, but he wasn't going to kill the guy who groped his friend.

- No, I was joking. But I have some unwanted words for that person. And according to your looks, he gets the lesser bad if I talk to him, then if I let you kick the life out of him.

- True.

The owner's barking ended their conversation.

- What did he say? – Oliver asked, because he didn't understand clearly what the other yelled.

- I think he has some problems with me… - Gren said. - …Gimme a sec.

He walked to the small, ugly old man, and listened to his dressing-down patiently. Oliver couldn't help but admire the other man's patience. If the victim would be him, he was sure to yell the head of the owner down, and losing his new job immediately. Finally the shorty stopped yapping and let them go.

- I think it's kinda obvious we won't work for him. – Gren grumbled. –He pissed me off a bit…

Oliver didn't answer, he was too busy thinking.

- I know what we will do. – He heard Gren's voice. He raised his head, and looked at him.

- What?

- We will go home. I'm fed up with running.

- Well… It's fine with me…really. – He said finally. – But are you sure we can go back to Callisto?

Gren nodded.

-That's the safest place. And the bounty on my head is about to expire anyway.

They settled that, and headed to the pod right away. Both of them hoped that their trip back to Callisto will be as calm as the way away from it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, the ending of this chapter sucks like hell... But it was written in a hurry, so yea... That was my excuse.


	2. Silent Remembrance

**Author's note thingie: Okay, people. I want to tell some things I will tell over and over again; just to be sure you understand it. :P Gren and my OC are just _friends._ It may appear that they are closer, but please don't judge. It's for fun, and this is meant to be everything, but another stupid Mary-Sue story. Of course in the Rp we put a little twist in, by making Oliver have a crush on Gren, but rest assured that's not mutual. Gren's buried in his past, and he loves Vicious, no one else. Geez…That was a long rant…O.o; Anyway: CB, the characters and universe belongs to Sunrise INC, not me; I only own the Pc, and about half the original characters. The other half of OCs belongs to Sireg, And the lyric quotes are belong to the following bands and their tracks: Sonata Arctica (The Misery), and Republik. (Szeretni valakit valamiért. I made the translation to English. ) And as always, I'd like to ask you, if you read it, review. I need feedback, and need to know what you think. (Flames will be sent to hell, it's frozen up anyway. :P As well, as critics. I know my flaws and the story's flaws very well. You don't need to remind me of them.) **

**And now, I shut the eff up, and let you read. :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Silent remembrance**

"…_You steal my only hope, and make me stay awake another night…_

_I wish you bear with me, stay near me…when the autumn leaves are falling.._

_Solitude…My pain…The last thing left of me…_

…_The words I write can only hurt you, sorry for the rain…_

_Thank you my only one, you gave me this pain…"_

Gren was sank in his thoughts, and stared at his tea. He didn't even hear Oliver singing in the kitchen. He was thinking of his past again. Now he was remembering when he was angry and wanted revenge. Somehow it felt like a dream…Like it never happened…The trial…The prison…It seemed like a grim nightmare, which had faded away long ago. He stood up to go and see what his friend doing, but suddenly felt like drowning. He started to cough, and had to grab the chair he was standing next to, to prevent himself falling.

- Hang on! – He heard the youngster's voice and his fast footsteps. – What's wrong?

- I feel sick… - he muttered. - …I can't breathe…

He started to feel dizzy too. Just like a few months ago. He didn't have a bout like this since then. He groaned, and tried to take a step forward, but he almost fell. Fortunately Oliver was fast enough to catch him.

- Hey… Is there anything I can do for you to help?

- I feel dizzy…

- Hang on, I will help you go to the bedroom, and lay you down…

- Noooo…I think I need some fresh air…Wheee…dancing spots…I think I'm going to faint…

- I will catch you if you fall… - he heard Oliver's voice, but it was so distant. The younger one wrapped an arm around him, and helped him walk out from his flat and take some fresh air. He was getting better, and his dizziness faded away slowly.

- Thank you. – He told to the other man. – It was nice from you.

- I told you…I will catch you if you fall. – Oliver answered.

- Cute words from a cute guy. – Gren smiled. He almost chuckled when he saw the blush on the other's face.

- Oh my... I started to feel dizzy as well…

Gren chuckled and took a deep breath.

- Much better… But it's cold out here.

- Yup…- Oliver rubbed his arms and shivered.

- You should have brought a coat with you.

- Nah… You're condition was more important.

Gren patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the flat. His friend followed him, and closed the door.

- It feels better here… warm. And I left my tea.

Oliver laughed softly.

- Silly you.

Then his smile disappeared as he remembered that he left the dinner on the fire…He cursed and ran to the kitchen to save the food.

- And silly me…- he sighed. Gren laughed too and shook his head.

- Silly, forgetful us…

- Yea…Blame it on age, it always work.

- Hey, I'm not that old!

Oliver came back to the room, and looked up on his one head taller friend.

- But you're older than me…- he stuck out his tongue. – And okay, I admit, I'm old too, but not that old… Anyway…Want some ramen?

Gren nodded and sat down on his couch, watching his adopted little brother stirring around in the kitchen.

- I can't find those damned spoons!

- Erm…try chopsticks…

- Got them…

He brought the food and the chopsticks, and placed them onto the table.

- Careful, it's hot. And I hope it will be better than my last one… - he took a bite from his food. – At least it's not fighting back when I want to bite it.

Gren chuckled and ate his food as well. They were silent, only talked when they finished their dinner.

- This was nice and warm… -Oliver said. - …And I think I grew fat…

Gren snorted and glanced over the skinny boy in front of him.

- Nah…You're not.

- That's a nice thing from you to say, Niisan.

- It's a fact.

Oliver looked over himself, and turned back to Gren.

- Okay, maybe you're right. I don't want to argue with you.

- Good. – Gren smiled. The younger man looked away, watching the falling snow from the window.

- It's cold…

Gren sneezed.

- Oh my… - Something warm touched his face, and he looked up, to face his own bathrobe, and Oliver's worried expression.

- Sorry, this was the closest from your clothes.

- Thank you… - He took the robe on, and rubbed his nose. Suddenly a tissue appeared in front of him. He gave a smile. - …How thoughtful.

- Take care. – The other hugged him, and stepped back. – It's getting cold in here too… Is the heating effed up again?

Gren grumbled something, and walked to the bedroom, pulling his friend along and sat on the bed, wrapping a blanket around them.

- Darn…Still cold.

- Err…- Oliver muttered. – I don't have my coat near… But…

He leaned closer, and embraced the other man. Gren looked down on him, a bit surprised, but didn't back away.

- Tell me to get off from you and go to hell, if it disturbs you… - Oliver started, but the other interrupted him.

- No, I don't mind. I like you, you know…as a brother.

The younger one smiled and hugged him a bit tighter.

- I like you too. As my long lost big-bro.

- And it's much warmer this way, ne?

Oliver chuckled and rubbed his cheek against Gren's shoulder.

- Like a cat, hmm?

The younger one didn't answer, but gave a funny cat-like yowl. Gren laughed and patted his head. The other mewed again, and Gren couldn't help but play along. He gave a meow too.

- Mewseses… - Oliver replied.

- Mewseses? – Gren giggled – Now what kind of word is that?

- Cat-word. And you're cute when you giggle like this.

Gren held his hand over his mouth.

- No, I didn't…

Oliver reached out and pulled his hand away, so he could see the blush on the older man's face.

- Please…Don't tell anyone… - Gren asked.

- Yes, Sir! – Oliver saluted. – I'll keep this as a secret between you and me.

Gren almost giggled again, and his friend started to make funny faces, just to force him to make the cute sound again. But instead of giggling, he burst out laughing. Oliver was cruel, and kept making grimaces, until Gren turned away to try to stop his laughter, and catch his breath again. But with turning his side to him, he only managed to get a poke from the youngster.

- Eeeep!

- Ha-ha, my revenge from before…

And with that, he started to tickle Gren's side.

- No, stop it! – Gren was giggling again, and Oliver made a fake-evil laughter. He kept tickling the other until he fell down from the bed.

- Ohmy… So sorry…

Gren sat up and looked on the worried face of his friend. Oliver felt guilty and shocked.

He leaned down and helped Gren up, who wiped away some tears from his eyes.

- Why? I'm fine, don't worry…

- Oh, good. – The younger sighed in relief.

- Just…No tickling please…

Oliver smiled and nodded.

-Understood. – He pulled Gren closer, and wrapped the blanket around them again.

-It does feel good to laugh like that…- The blue haired chuckled.

- I'm glad I could make you laugh.

- Well, of course…You were tickling me!

Oliver shrugged and permitted himself a little smile.

- If that's the only way to make you laugh…

- No, it's not. – Gren pouted. He lowered his head, and his long hair covered his face. The younger one swept his hair away and kissed his face slightly. Gren looked up and blinked in surprise.

- What? – The black haired asked. – Why are you so surprised? I did it before…

- Never mind…- Gren smiled. He didn't expect it to happen again. He watched as the other sat closer to him, and leaned his head on his shoulder.

- I could fall asleep sitting here…

- Yep…It's peaceful now…

The other hummed and started to sing an old song.

"Above is the sky/, below is the ground/ We awake and we dream/ All the roads go around

It's peaceful now,/ Forget all the wars we fought..."

Gren closed his eyes. Memories of a fight appeared in his mind. He didn't want to forget. It meant that he will forget _him _as well…

- I wish that I could, but then again…

Oliver stopped singing, and shook his head.

- Sorry… I never know when to shut up…

-Why are you apologizing?

- I'm sorry for making you remember…

- That's alright.

The youngster hugged him a bit more tightly.

- Not all memories are bad, you know…- Gren said softly.

- I know… There are memories you like to remember…Nice memories.

The older nodded. He had memories from both categories.

Bad memories…

…_Someone screamed and he felt blood on his face… It wasn't his, but one of his friend's. For a very short moment, he felt sorry for the guy, but they had to move on… Another death…another skeleton in the sand…_

…And nice memories too:

_-…So, who's Julia, hmm? _

_- Why do you ask? _

_- I asked first, you have to answer…_

_Vicious sighed. Then he looked up to the starry sky above them. _

_- My girlfriend… - he said finally. -…But now it's your turn, Eckener…Why did you ask? _

_- Just from curiosity…_

_-Oh, I see…I was wondering if you're jealous or something. _

_Gren shook his head. Vicious didn't look at him, so he didn't see his smile. Of course he was jealous. But he thought, - according to the silver-haired man's behavior with him- there's no reason. _

And bad memories again…

_- I hate you… You ruined my life…Sold me out, sent me to prison, even though you know very well, that I was innocent…!_

_- …_

_-How could you do this to me? We were comrades…We fought in that bloody war together…_

_I looked up to you…I believed in you…I…_

_-There was nothing to believe…Nor a need to believe…You are a fool, Gren…_

_His voice…Cold, and bitter, like him. His steel-grey eyes staring at him without any sign of remorse…He pulled the trigger of his gun..._

-…Gren…

…_This time, he had no one to jump in front of him, and die in his stand…The bullet pierced through Vicious, and knocked him back to the wall…_

_-I'm sorry… Please forgive me…- He sobbed as he watched the other's form slowly sliding down to the ground, leaving a long, thick track of blood on the wall behind him. _

-…Grencia? Are you still here?

His sapphire eyes turned to the youngster next to him. Oliver was a bit worried, his face told everything.

- Sorry… I phased out for a moment…

- No problem…What was that you were thinking of? You seemed lost in thoughts for a few minutes…

-I was… - Gren swallowed. -…I was thinking about him again…And a lot of things I shared with him…Our last meeting…I shot him…

The younger man's eyes grew wide.

- You shot him? Then you must have been really pissed.

- I was…But I regretted it afterwards…

- And…did you kill him?

-No.

- Then that's the only thing what matters. He's still alive.

Gren sighed a deep one, and turned away. He felt sad and tired. He tried to convince himself that Oliver's right and the only thing what matters is that Vicious is still alive, and is somewhere out there, living his life, if you can call that mere existence life.

- I'm very sorry again… I didn't want you to feel sad…- He heard the other's voice from next to him.

- Oh, I'm fine…Don't worry…

He lied; he wasn't fine at all, but still tried to convince himself.

-But I shouldn't come up with that stupid song…

- Not your fault…I'm a time bomb…I go off sometimes without reason...

- But still…Now I deserve a giant ass kick from you too… Sheesh, I never know when to shut the hell up…

The other's self blaming made him feel –if possible- more miserable.

- Hey now…Not your fault… It's nobody's fault. I used to get down on nothing.

- Another common flaw… -Oliver looked into Gren's eyes. - …I used to do that too…But...In those times I'm suicidal…

Gren patted the younger man's shoulder.

- Life's hard…

Oliver snorted and looked at his left wrist, where he wore a spiked armband…He took it off now, and lifted his arm in front of Gren's face.

-Just to show you how much of a freak I am…

Gren raised his brow. The young man's wrist was full of scars, and he recognized one scar as a kana…

- Shin? – He read it loud. Oliver nodded his head.

- He was a guy I had a crush on…

- I see…

- Well…it's a complicated story…He didn't know that I'm a guy…

Gren hugged him, and sniffled.

- Aw…So sorry…

Oliver shook his head, while he hugged back, rubbing the other's back.

- I'm over it.

Gren's inner self smiled as he heard the same self-convincing tone in the other's voice, which was present in his.

- Sad, but true that there are wounds that cannot be healed…- Oliver muttered into Gren's shoulder. -…But I forgot him…

- Don't forget…Some things are worth remembering. – He sighed and looked into the other's grey eyes. – You know…everything what you've experienced makes you what you are now. If you forget, you lose a part of yourself.

- Maybe you're right. But you can't order your soul to do what your mind wants…At least not all the time…Maybe I didn't forget him, and his memory still lies buried inside me, but my soul just want it to stay that way…Even if it's not the way it supposed to be…Damn, it makes no sense at all…

Gren smiled, and shook his head.

- Hey, you're talking to an ex-drug addict… I know how to make sense out of things that makes no sense.

Oliver gave a little smile too.

- Hmm… We're kinda weird pair… The ex-drug addict and the suicidal freak…

- Careful, we're dangerous! – Gren jested. They both chuckled. – But, yes…I know what it's like to forget.

- I'm sorry… But why are we mourning on our bad memories? We were talking about good ones, and yet here we are, moping around…

- That's true…We were talking about good memories…

- I have some of them too…

Gren smiled, and wrapped his arm around the younger man, then he lay down, pulling Oliver along.

- Yes, I have nice memories too. But it's late. Let's continue this interesting conversation tomorrow, hmm? What do you say?

Oliver looked up to the ceiling, then back to Gren, and nodded. He was feeling tired from the stirring around all day long.

- I say we shall get some sleep, Niisan.

He reached out, and caressed Gren's face, then watched as the older man closed his eyes, and slowly his breath became slow, and calm. Then the younger one fell asleep as well.

**There. End of Chapter2. I hope it wasn't that bad, and believe me it will be more than plotless fluff. ;) You just need to be patient, and read. :P I won't spoil the story just to assure you guys that it has a plotline…That would be just wrong, ne? And once again: Please leave some words, they keep me alive:) Oh, and : That Shin is not Lin's brother. Multiple persons in the universe exist with the same name, you know… :P **


End file.
